Termina tu Paleta Helada antes de que se derrita!
by Merusedesu-chan
Summary: Sougo le roba accidentalmente su primer beso a Kagura. Sobrelleva Drama y Comedia. [T por lenguaje y violencia] (Traducción del Fic: Finish Your Popsicles Before They Melt!, del usuario plzdontfindme, creditos a la autora)


**Sougo le roba accidentalmente su primer beso a Kagura. Sobrelleva Drama y Comedia.**  
 **Inspirado por divertidos Fan Arts**

 **DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, es la traducción de un fic en inglés del usuario** **plzdontfindme** **,** **Agradecimientos y Créditos a la autora.**

 **\- Debes de saber que no me pertenece Gintama, pero si fuera así, que sería del anime D:**

 **\- Los personajes y el anime no me pertenece... ¡O salve Sorachi-sensei!**

 **Es una felicidad poder traer nueva historia para la sección del Anime Gintama, en Español!**

 ** _Cursiva_** **para los pensamientos de los personajes y Sadaharu.**

[Termina tu paleta helada antes de que se derrita!]

CRIIIIII...

CRIIIIII...

CRIIIIII...

"EHHH Urusai! **[1]** " Le gritó Kagura a las cigarras que chirraban. "Hace calor. Muchoo Calor. Ugh …"

" Woof ", Le respondió su inugami **[2]** blanco .

" Lo siento Sadaharu. Sé que realmente quieres jugar, pero hace calor y estoy sudorosa. Me siento como si estuviera dentro de una de las botas de Gin-chan, aru. "

Le frotó el pelo de la cabeza cariñosamente y saltó a su espalda.

Paseó por el parque, buscando una bonita zona, una sombra para descansar.

" Ah perfecto! ", exclamó, saltando hacia un banco cercano. "Me sorprende que nadie haya tomado este lugar. Esta fuera de los rayos del sol y tiene una bonita brisa-aru! Kamisama debe estar mirándonos desde arriba."

La chica de pelo bermellón se dejó caer en el banco con Sadaharu descansando a un lado.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzó ella:" ¿Sabes lo que haría que este aún mejor? Helado, sip!

Voy a ir a conseguir algunos, ¿ok? Gin-chan me dio algo de dinero para sukonbu **[3]** pero prefiero tener algo frío y dulce ahora, aru."

Sadaharu ladró en forma de afirmación, y con eso Kagura dió su camino a una tienda cercana.

Por desgracia, casi al mismo tiempo un oficial de policía de pelo rubio rojizo estaba patrullando el área alrededor del parque.

Se paseó por las calles indiferente a su entorno, haciendo estallar un chicle entre suspiros aburridos.

Con la máscara roja icónica en la mano, Sougo se dirigió hacia su banca favorita para dormir.

Tenía la combinación perfecta de sol, sombra y arbustos ideal para ocultarlo del monstruo fanático de la mayonesa. Él podría encontrarse allí unas cuatro o cinco veces a la semana, dependiendo del distrito de patrulla asignada. Ese, sin duda, era su lugar.

' _Hacer nota mental: grabar mi nombre en el banco ... nah tal vez lo cubra de espina cuando no lo esté usando ...'_  
Mientras Sougo estaba contemplando diversas formas de marcar su territorio, una bola blanca peluda **(XD)** le llamó la atención. Mirando más de cerca podía ver que era el perro de la Yorozuya durmiendo justo al lado de su banco.

Agarró la empuñadura de su katana, esperando ver a un monstruo chino cerca. Aunque no detectó ninguna amenaza conocida, Sougo recorrió el perímetro del parque sólo para estar seguro.

"¿Qué clase de dueño deja una bestia gigante como esta desatendido?" -le preguntó, sin saber por qué la chica Yorozuya dejaría su perro solo. ' _Tal vez ella finalmente decidió abandonar al chucho'._

"Mira," comenzó el sádico, "No me importa donde te revuelques, pero no por mi banco. Yo puedo oler a una milla de distancia." Pero el perro estaba profundamente dormido.  
"Oi! ¿Me oyes? No es necesario que vuelvas a ese agujero de rata con Danna, sólo tienes que salir de aquí antes de que te lleve a la perrera!" Repitió.

Sintiendo que esto iba a ser un problema innecesario, Sougo suspiró mientras se sentaba en el banco junto al inugami.

Empezó por pincha la nariz del perro... pero fue en vano.

Levantó la oreja de Sadaharu y gritó a medias, "Ooiii! Sa ... Saladaru ' _mierda, como era su nombre?'_ Hay una poodle caliente nadando por el lago!" Una vez cumplido con el silencio, Sougo se levantó y trató de empujar al perro más lejos.

Cuando esto obviamente no se pudo, empezó a empujar y empujar con su espada envainada.

Minutos después, Kagura regresó de la tienda tarareando una vieja canción de B'z **[4]** y comiendo un helado con sabor sukonbu. **(N/T: Los hacen?)**

Mientras ella estaba yendo al camino de vuelta a Sadaharu y el banco, Sougo pinchó el perro dormido lo suficiente para mearse. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Sadaharu gruñó y golpeó fuertemente al intruso con la parte posterior de su pata. Esto tomó a Okita con la guardia baja y lo envió volando en la misma dirección Kagura venía.

"Abunai! **[5]** " exclamó un peatón que se encontraba cerca, interrumpiendo a la solitaria Kagura.

"¿Eh?" -preguntó al abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente vio una figura oscura volando directamente hacia ella. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, ella tiró su sombrilla y dejó caer el helado, mientras el misil humano se venia hacia ella.

Lo siguiente que se supo, fue que Kagura se golpeó en plena cara y cayó al suelo.

Cuando recobró la conciencia momentos después, Kagura se encontró mirando hebras de pelo color arena flotando por encima de ella.

Su cuerpo fue depositado en el suelo y empezó a gemir.

"Oi ... ¿Qué pasó?" murmuró para sí, mientras levanta la roca encima de ella. Cuando ella lo empujó por encima de su pecho, su visión se estabilizó y reconoció exactamente lo que la había golpeado.

En sus delicadas y fuertes manos se encontraba un sádico bastardo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y alrededor de su boca un delgado anillo del jugo del helado que ella acababa de comer.  
 **[1]** Urusai: ¡Cállate!  
 **[2] i** nugami: dios perro (Sadaharu lo es)  
 **[3]** sukonbu: Snack de algas secas saladas.  
 **[4]** B'z: Grupo Musical Japonés

 **[5]** Abunai: ¡Cuidado!


End file.
